Many children have learning challenges, communication problems, emotional and behavioral disorders, physical disabilities, developmental disorders, and/or other special needs. Children with these kinds of special needs often benefit from additional and/or different educational services often referred to as “special education” services. Children with acute special needs often attend private schools or other institutions dedicated to serving and helping such children.
To assist with the diagnosis, treatment, and management of special needs children, schools and other institutions often collect and analyze data related to the behaviors, therapies, and administered medications for the children. Traditionally, such data has been collected manually with hash marks made on paper sheets. These paper sheets are then given to assistants to manually enter into programs (such as Microsoft Excel) that are not specifically designed to analyze the data.